Die Prophezeiung der Sieben
Die Prophezeiung der Sieben ist das Hauptaugenmerk der Reihe Die Helden des Olymp. Es ist auch die erste Prophezeiung, die von Rachel Elizabeth Dare ausgesprochen wird. Sie wird als nächste große Prophezeiung erachtet, nach dem Abschluss der Ersten von Percy Jackson. Geschichte ''Percy Jackson Reihe Nach den Ereignissen des zweiten Olympischen Krieg und Kronos Niederlage durch Percy Jackson und Annabeth Chase, wurde Die Große Prophezeiung erfüllt. Rachel Elizabeth Dare flog mit Blackjack nach Camp Half-Blood, wo sie den Geist des Orakels von Delphi annahm. Kurz nachdem sie den Geist des Orakels empfangen hat, bricht sie zusammen und beginnt die neue Prophezeiung auszusprechen, welche später als Prophezeiung der Sieben bekannt wird. Während ein paar Camper versuchen herauszufinden, was sie bedeuten soll, sagt Apollo, dass sie möglicherweise nicht zu ihren Lebzeiten wahr wird, da die erste Prophezeiung fast 70 Jahre bestanden hat. Die Helden des Olymp Die Römer kennen diese Weissagung ebenfalls, allerdings noch aus den Sibyllinischen Büchern, eine Sammlung von Prophezeiungen, die über jedes große Ereignis der römischen Geschichte detailliert berichten. Die Bücher wurden bei der Plünderung Roms verbrannt, und nur ein paar wenige Prophezeiungen konnten gerettet werden, so auch die Prophezeiung der Sieben. Sie wurde später auf den Boden im Tempel des Jupiter eingraviert. Während der 1980er Jahre glaubte ein Halbgott namens Michael Varus, dass er die Prophezeiung erfüllen konnte, gegen den Rat der damaligen Augurien. Er wollte Ruhm, also lenkte er die Fünfte Kohorte in den Norden Alaskas, um die Bedeutung der Prophezeiung herauszufinden. Die Kohorte schaffte es nicht und wurde von Alcyoneus besiegt. Dort verloren sie auch den Adler der 12ten Legion. ''Dem Ruf werden folgen der Halbblute sieben, Die Welt wird sterben in Sturm oder Feuer, Ein letzter Atem ist zur Erfüllung des Eides geblieben, Und der Feind trägt Waffen zu des Todes Gemäuer. im original: Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, To storm or fire, the world must fall, An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death In "Der verschwundene Halbgott" erfährt man, dass mit den sieben Halbbluten sowohl Römer als auch Griechen gemeint sind, nämlich Hazel, Frank und Jason von den Römern und Leo,Piper, Percy und Annabeth von den Griechen. In "Das Haus des Hades" vermutet Piper, dass Gaia in Sturm oder Feuer sterben wird, dass aber auch einer von beiden umkommen wird und sich die dritte Zeile somit auch auf den Kampf gegen Gaia bezieht. Leo geht später das Risiko ein und schwört beim Styx, dass er Kalypso holen wird. Unten im Tartarus wird Annabeth klar, dass es in der letzten Zeile um sie und Percy geht, die zusammen mit dem Titan Iapetos (Bob) und dem Giganten Damasen gegen Gaias Armeen an den Toren des Todes kämpfen sollen. Die Sieben Die Sieben, offiziell verkündet in The Demigod Diaries: *Percy Jackson, Sohn des Poseidon *Annabeth Chase, Tochter der Athene *Jason Grace, Sohn des Jupiter *Leo Valdez, Sohn des Hephaistos *Frank Zhang, Sohn des Mars *Piper McLean, Tochter der Aphrodite *Hazel Levesque, Tochter des Pluto Trivia *Die sieben Halbgötter mussten Gaia davon abhalten ihre Giganten Kinder dazu zu benutzen die Olympier in Griechenland zu besiegen und die Welt zu zerstören. *Dies ist die zweite Prophezeiung, deren Zeilen im Englischen mit den Worten '...breath' und '...death' endet. Die erste war die Prophezeiung für die Suche des Labyrinths. Siehe auch *Orakel von Delphi *Augurien *Ella *Sibyllische Bücer *Die Große Prophezeiung Kategorie:Prophezeiungen Kategorie:Die letzte Göttin Ereignisse Kategorie:Ereignisse